The present invention relates to an exhaust muffler suitable for use in a two-cycle opposed cylinder engine of simultaneous ignition type having two cylinders opposing to each other in horizontal direction.
The present inventor has already proposed a muffler for single cylinder engines, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 47214/1980. The present invention is to improve this muffler to make it adaptable to dual cylinder engines. According to the invention, it is possible to reduce the noise emitted from the engine by making the pressure waves of the exhaust gases from both cylinders interfere with each other in a diffusion chamber of the muffler, while increasing the output of each cylinder.